Immature
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: We fell on the floor, as the ball got away. I felt a hot breath on my neck, and a soft hand on my chest. I looked up to see Kise on top of me. I blushed furiously, as I tried to get out from under him. "BAKA!" I yelled. "What's wrong, we are both guys, right?" Kise x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Immature**

* * *

I looked once again at the building that was in front of me. I was kind of nervous; today was your first day attending Seirin Private High School. I took a deep breath and adjusted my tie before walking through the gates.

There was a lot of noise, you could here the different memebers of the school clubs yelling the name of their clubs, while they waved at the other students.

''Football club, join it!''

''The Boxing club is waiting for you, give it a _punch_''

''Music club, master the instrument you like''

''Can you resist the swang of the baseball club?''

I was getting a little bit annoyed, but then something caught my eyes. Baskeball club.

I used to play in my school, I would love to play again, but then I realized something in the cartel, in front of the table for aplications. it was a _Boys_ Basketball team.

I smirked at the fact. That didn't have to be a problem. I made my way to the bathroom, and opened my bag. There were a pair of pants, a large blue scarf, and bands to cover my chest.

It could be something weird, but it wasn't the first time that I put my thick jacket on, and I sneacked in some street boys basketball match.

I put my girl's uniform in the bag, and I walked towards the Basketball club table. When I came back there was a pair of boys there, joining the club, I glared at them. A tall red haired boy with a scary look on his face, and another boy, smaller, with light blue hair, like his eyes.

'' Um, sorry to interrupt, but is this the basketball club?'' I asked stoping at their side. The both of them looked at me for one second and then disapeared.

The girl at the other side of the table, looked surprised for a second but then smiled.

''Ah, yes. Do you want to join?'' She asked with a registration paper.

''Yeah'' I said with a deeper voice, than I used to talk.

''Alright, just complete the form, and sign'' She said with a big smile.

I took the paper and a pen that was on the table and started writing. When I finished she took it back, and smiled.

''Okay, you're in, we'll see you this afternoon, okay? And I'm Riko by the way, Aida Riko''

I nodded smiling.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Ryûka. Thanks for letting me join'' I said before disapearing into the crowd.

I decided I would keep that boy thing for a while, so I threw the school bag to my back, and I walked to my first class.

I opened the door of my class, and froze when I saw those two guys from before in the room.

''Oi, weren't you the one who joined the club after us?'' Asked with his scary glared on his face the red haired boy. I glared him back, and stoped in front of his table.

''Yeah, I'm Ryûka, and you?''

''Taiga Kagami'' he said with something that sounded like a growl.

''And what about you?'' I asked the other guy who was behind Kagami-kun.

He blincked in surprised, and Kagami turned to me, even more surprised.

''You can see him?!'' He cried almost yelling. I steep back shocked.

''Yeah, what about it?'' I asked in annoyance for his loud voice, and that strange question.

''I'm Testuya Kuroko'' Introduced himself. ''Kagami is just surprised because most of the people can't feel my presence and sometimes they don't notice me'' He explained with a calm expression.

I raised my eyebrow at that. Was he serious? That was quite sad...

''Well, I expect you to show me something of your basket in the court, Ryûka'' Said Kagami. He sounded excited.

''The same to you, american ex-student'' I said sitting in my desk, next to Kuroko.

* * *

After the classes I changed my clothes, to the sport ones, and I headed to the Gym, where that girl from the Basketball Club, Riko, said, that the practice would take place.

''All right, it looks like all the first years are here!'' She claimed happily.

I waited next to the second years, until all the freshman arrived.

''Alright, let's get started'' Anounced Riko, clapping her hands twice to make the boys silent. ''Hi everybody, I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you.''

''Whaat?!'' All the first year boys shouted unable to believe it. Why were they so shocked? I couldn't understand it, but then one freshman pointed to an old man behind Riko.

''Isn't he the coach?'' He asked confused.

''Takeda-sensei? No, he is the adviser'' She explained. ''Well, now that we solved that little confusion, let's continue.'' She said with a smile that soon became a smirk.

All the freshman took a steep further, and their face reflected shock, when the coach opened her mouth.

''Take off your shirts!'' She exclaimed as I gluped.

Damm it! I didn't think she would ask us to do this! Why?!

''Huh? W-WHAT?! WHY?!'' the first years, including me shouted.

They protested a little bit, but finally the boys proceeded to take off their shirts. Then Riko began to inspect each of the guys torso.

I gluped again, taking a step further.

''What's wrong, Ryûka-kun?'' Asked suddenly Kuroko.

''I... can't take off my shirt'' I mumbled with a slight pink blush.

He looked me with a puzzled expression.

''Okay, Ryûka-kun, your turn. Shirt off'' Suddenly Riko stoped in front of me.

All the guys turned their looks to me.

''What's wrong?'' She asked due the lack of responce from my part. Then I said it.

''I'm a girl'' I said almost to myself. Only Kuroko who was right next to me heard it. I could feel how he blincked surprised.

''Sorry, what did you said?'' Aiko asked. ''I didn't heard you'' She said coming closer. I clenched my fists.

''I am a girl''

''WHAT?!'' All the boys face cracked.

''What did you just...'' Aiko started mumbling.

''It can't be...''

''She's a girl''

''Why did you do that?'' Riko asked.

''I used to play basketball in my old school, and when I saw the club in Serin, I thought, that maybe, it could be a good idea to join... even If I had to disguise myself as a guy...'' I admited a little bit inhibited.

''A girl in the team?'' The mumblerd continue.

''What the hell does it matter?'' A voice interrupted suddenly, making everybody silence ''If she is a boy or a girl? As long as she can play'' Kagami came by my side, and I looked at him surprised, but I finally smiled. Kuroko's hand on my shoulder eased my tension.

''Yes, she likes basket just like us'' Kuroko took a steep forward.

Everything stopped talking.

''Coach, what are we going to do?'' asked the second year with glasses concerned, breaking the silence. Riko placedd her hand on her chin, thinking.

''Well, it's very clear that we can not have a girl in our boys team, it's against the rules, and it would disqualify us in every match... but we can have Ryûka-kun in our team, after all, she could fool us. I mean, she could fool the oponent too.''

''Yeah, that's a good idea'' Said the guy with glasses, and then he looked at his team mates.

''After all, she loves basketball like us'' The second years started saying with a smile.

I smiled too, and I could feel how that glasses guy approached to me, and put his hand on my head, and stirred my hair with a big smile.

''Welcome to the team'' He said. The other players also came closer.

I looked at Kuroko and Kagami, and smiled at them.

''So, Ryûka-kun...'' I turned to the coach, who was standing in front of me, with her hands on her waist ''Do you still want to join the team?'' She asked with a confident smile.

I bit my bottom lip, and nodded.

''Hell yeah'' I whispered.

* * *

**Normal pov**

''All the kids have already left'' Said Hyuuga, _(the guy with glasses)_ ''So, what did you think of this year's first years?''

''Well, Hm, their playing skills are ordinary but there are some really interesting boys, I mean this year we collected some big fishes'' Smiled Riko Aida, as she sat on the fence of the Gym.

''You mean that Kagami guy, and Kuroko?'' Asked Hyuuga joining her.

''Yes, they are both something I'm sure of it, but... I was also talking about Ryûka-kun'' Aiko admited.

''You mean the girl?'' Asked Hyuuga.

Then Riko hit him hard on his head.

''Itee! What was that for?'' He asked annoyed, but he went silence when the coach put one finger on her lips.

''She is Ryûka-**kun,** Alright?'' She said serious, but she relaxed eventually and sighed ''Yeah, I was reffering to **him**. **He**'s not an ordinary one, I really want to see **him** in action.''

''Okay, Okay, I get it.'' Hyuuga said.

''We are going to the Inter High this year.'' Riko announced.

''Of course we are, Coach'' He smiled back, as if it was obvious.

* * *

I sneezed, and I looked at the sky.

''Are you okay, Ryûka-kun?'' Asked Kuroko.

''Yes, I just... someone must be talking about me'' I said touching my nose gently.

''Tsk, you really are some troublesome girl'' Said another voice next to me.

''I'm not, I just wanted to be in the basketball team'' I replyed without looking at him.

''By the way, don't think I'm gonna be gentle or easy 'cause you're a girl. If you're worthless I'll push you aside, and you can cry all you want.''

''Wow, thank you, Kagami.''

''Nice way to say he wants you to keep playing basketball and improve your skills.'' Kuroko said.

He growled back.

''But it was nice of you guys, to defend me, back then.'' I said stopping in front of the door of my house. ''Thank you.''

''Tsk, don't forget to come tomorrow to the practice'' Kagami said turning around and leaving.

''Good night, Ryûka-kun'' Kuroko said waving weakly with his hand. I smiled back before walking inside my house.

It has been a hard day.

A really hard day...

* * *

**This idea came to me pretty quickly, so here it is, I wrote it down!**

**Hope you had enjoy it, guys!**

**Please, remember to review please, it really helps :)**

**I'll try to update soon, just let me know what do you think about it.**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immature**

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews and the followers, I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story. I'm posting the new chapter, where the story starts it's development! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

''A mini match?'' I asked when I went into the gym the next day.

''The second years guys against the freshman'' Riko announced.

''What? There's no way we can win'' clamed some of the first years.

''There's nothing like a strong oponent, let's see how our sempais manage the game'' Kagami talked behind the first years with a wide challenging smile.

''You're so arrogant'' I said sweatdroping. He looked at me serious for once, but his grin returned to his face.

''Now show me what you can do inthe court.''

I smiled at myself.

''Don't worry Tiger, I am not going to let you score all the points'' I said between my tooth.

The two teams made a line, facing their opponents, and the two captains -_Kagami, for the freshmen, and Hyuuga for the second years_- took a steep forward. Riko came with the basket ball and whsitle at the same time that threw the ball in the air.

I tensed looking interested who would take the ball.

They jumped, Kagami did it really high and I was quite impressed, but the sempai's arm was faster and stole the ball.

I started running to face him, but before I could arrive where he was, he passed the ball to the guy with blue eyes, Izuki, who avoided all the players, and did his way down our hoop, scoring.

I smiled. They were quite good.

The sempai's team started scoring, but then Kagami woke up, and scored back, rasing our puntuation. I limited myself to defend our hoop, but at his tenth point scored, he passed next to me and whispered.

''That's all you can do?''

That easy sentence was enough to turn me on, and I left my position as defender, looking into his eyes, directly.

''Let's do this.'' I said, looking slightly at Kuroko. He just nodded smiling.

Our team started moving with the ball, but Mitobe stole it heading again to the hoop, but then it was another steal and Kuroko got the ball. He had moved so fast, that mitobe hadn't seen it. Kuroko looked directly at me as he threw the ball at me. I got it and I started running to the other team's hoop.

''We won't go easy on you Ryûka-kun'' Said the one's with cat's face, Koganei. He extended his arm to stole the ball, but I turned around making a feint, and I continued running. I jumped a little bit and then I threw the ball, that went into the hoop.

I smiled at the score changing. We were closer to catch the seniors. But what I looked when I turned around, it wasn't the scoreboard, it was Kagami.

''Take that''

And as I go back to my team's territory I highed five Kuroko.

''Next time let's make a three some move'' I said coming closer to Kagami, as Kuroko walked to my side.

''Let's go!''

* * *

The match ended in a draw.

After hearing the coach indications to improve, we left the Gym, and walked towards home.

''You played good today'' Kagami said, and Kuroko and I turned to face him.

''Well, thank you, American Tiger'' I smirked. He twitched.

''You were pretty good too, Kagami-kun'' Kuroko said. ''We made a good team'' He murmured.

''I can not deny this either'' Kagami confesed with a mix between a sigh and a growl.

''Yeah, we could asked the coach to make us regular players, and get our own Seirin team shirt'' I said stoping in the middle of the street.

''Yes! Let's do this'' said Kagami excited. ''Then I'll be a step closer.''

''A step closer from what?'' I asked confused.

''To beat the Generation of Miracles'' He said so full of himself.

I looked at Kuroko waiting for a** reasonable** explanation, but he smiled and shrugged. I smiled him back.

''Alright then. Let's ask tomorrow to the coach''

* * *

''You want to become regular players? And play in the matches?'' Riko asked, and glared at us. ''Well, it's okay for me''

''Coach! Is that really alright?'' Asked Hyuuga concerned, who was completly ignored.

''As long as you prove me that you deserve it.'' She smirked.

''Really?!'' The three of us cried in bliss.

''Okay, then!''

''Thank you Coach!''

''We'll prove it to you!''

But when we said all those things we have never imagined the pain we should go trough. I looked once again at my new and official Serin High school shirt, and I wiped my tears. God Lord, that has been difficult; but finally I have it, My shirt, the one who represents me in the team I play.

I am the player number 3 of the Serin High school, Basketball team.

* * *

The first week gone by quite fast. We became official players in the team, and the moring after this event we went to the roof of the school and cried which were our aims and objectives. Riko also confesed her own aims, and the ones for our team. We were going to the Inter High, and The Winter cup, this year. And if for some reason we failed to accomplish this objectives we would have to undress and cofessed to the girl -_In my case, boy_- that we are in love with.

Maybe that was a little bit extreme, but everyone accepted. Nothing else changed, and we built some kind of routine, which we got used to easly and started loving it, even though the trainings were tiring, sometimes.

''That's good, that's good. Their movments are getting better and faster'' Smirked Riko, looking at us training and playing. ''We are improving quite fast.''

* * *

''Mm? Where's the Coach?'' Asked one of the first year. She wasn't here.

''She went to watch a match of another school, she'll be late'' Explained Hyuuga ''But that doesn't mean, we're not training. Get a ball, and start!''

We did so, and practice our pass, and foot movments, and at the middle-end of the training the Coach arrived looking extremly happy. Curiously, I gave the ball to one of my team mates, and I approached to her.

''Is everything alright, Coach?'' I asked stoping at her right side, with my hands behind my back. She turned to look at me, and her smile went wider.

''I have fresh and good news~'' She sang, and then Riko turned at the rest of the team, clapping her hads, calling for attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

''Everyone listen~ We are going on a little excursion tomorrow.''

''Where are we going?'' Asked Koganei.

''We are having a little practice match with another school'' She finally said.

''And that school would be?'' asked Kagami.

Riko took a second to smile, before answearing.

''Kaijou High School.''

I open my eyes wide open. Wasn't Kaijou where _he_ was?

''A practise game against Kaijou High School!?'' Aked Hyuuga.

''That's right. So, there's no way they can disapoint us'' Riko smiled.

''Disappoint us? They are much better than us.'' Koganei cried.

''Are they really that good?'' A freshman asked.

I glared at hi;'_Is he serious?'_

''They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year'' Hyuuga answered.

''And this year, Kaijou has gotten their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota'' Riko added suddenly.

Kagami must be smirking at the idea of this match, even if it was just a practice match.

I was also excited. I wonder how it would be like playing against them.

''Coach, can I go first to the lockers to start changing myself?'' I asked to the Coach.

''Ah, yes'' She said, trowing me a towel to dry off my sweat. ''Remember to be on time, tomorrow.''

''Yes!'' I said, walking towards the locker room.

I slipped into the lockers, and I sat on the bench, drying the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. After a moment of reflexion I got up and started changing my clothes.

When I finished, I returned to the Gym, but the boys had already went into their own lockers to get changed. I picked a ball from the floor and approached to the hoop.

I loved that feeling, it was like you had the control of the game, but my favourite feeling was when you threw the ball into the hoop. The feeling of freedom and the excitment to not knowing what's going to happen next. Will it go in?

The ball I threw grazed the hoop, falling off, but then a hand took it back and made scored with my launch. I smiled.

''Are you ready to leave?'' Asked Kagami with Kuroko at his side.

''Yep, let's go home.''

We hurried to go our homes, we knew we should rest for tomorrow's match, but for some odd reason I couldn't stop moving in my bed. That's why I was so damm exhausted the next day.

* * *

**Voila!**

**Here's the chapter, announcing the match against Kaijo! Who's the boy that Ryûka knows? What will happen next?**

**The apparition of Kise is closer! Please leave a review, it really helps, and let me know what you guys think about the story, the feed back is really great -and helpful-  
**

**I'll try to update soon, as long as you want me to ^^**

**Ciao!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immature**

* * *

_We hurried to go our homes, we knew we should rest for tomorrow's match, but for some odd reason I couldn't stop moving in my bed. That's why I was so damm exhausted the next day._

* * *

''Ryûka-kun, you look pale, are you alright?'' Asked Kuroko as we entered at the Kaijou school grounds.

''Yeah, I just... didn't get much sleep last night'' I confessed yawning and streching my arms.

I rolled my eyes looking around.

''This place is so damm big'' I sighed. Kuroko did the same. ''Do you thing we will find the Gym?'' I asked with a sweat-drop.

''Maybe they will send someone, to guide us'' Kuroko said.

''Hey, Guys!'' A voice came from the left, interrupting us. Everybody turned to the voice. I raised my eyes, to see a tall blonde boy in front of us. ''This place is so big so I thought I'd come to get you.'' He ended the sentence smiling.

Then, he walked trough the team, and stopped in front of Kuroko.

''Kurokochi, I missed you so much, I don't understand yet why did you choose Seirin... after the match, I'll be taking you with me.'' Said that boy with a bright smile ''Come and join us. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. So, what do you say?''

I opened my eyes wide, and hit that guy on the chest slightly, to catch his eyes.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked facing him. He lowered his gaze at me, and smiled amused. ''He's not going anywhere.''

He looked surprised, like he didn't saw me at first.

''Are you... a player?'' He asked confused.

''Of course I am''

''Please Kise, don't disturb him'' Kuroko said catching That boy's eyes. So, he was Kise...?

Kise looked surprised but smiled at the end.

''So, he's good at it'' He said licking his lips, checking me out. He was pissing me off. ''And what's you're name?'' He asked friendly. I twitched.

''I'm Ryûka''

''Rûka-kun nee?''He sirked. ''I'm looking forward playing against you''

''Yes, me too'' I said.

But then, Kagami interrupted us and started challenging Kise. I rolled my eyes, as I noted Kuroko's glared at me.

''Well, I am sorry if I am being a little bit harsh, but I am going to crash you with everything I have'' Said Kise finally, and for once his glare was not flirty nor innocent. He was actually challenging me.

I smiled.

''Well...Let's go then. The coach is already waiting'' Kise finally said, with that wild smirk on his face.

* * *

I observated the Gym from outside, and finally I decided to go in, following my mates, but as soon as I got in, I heard someone yelling.

''What the hell are you doing here?!'' I could reconized that voice everywhere. I turned to see Kasamatsu pointing at me, with a confused and exalted expression on his face.

''Sempai, you know him?'' Asked Kise confused. But before someone could say anything Kasamatsu took me by my collar and dragged me to the locker room.

Once we got inside the room, he let out of me.

''Yukio, long time'' I smiled.

''Don't come to me with this shit, what are you doing here?'' He asked with an angry tone.

''I'm playing the Seirin basketball team'' I said prudently.

''But you're a girl!'' He exploted. ''Do they even know that you're one?''

''Yeah...''

''You have to be kidding'' He said in a desesperate voice.

''I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'm good''

''You're always doing things like that. Do you even know the problems that _we_ could have if they discover that you're a...''

But then, the doors of the locker opened.

''Oi, Kasamatsu, the match is about to start. What are you doing here? Go to the court, and play. - Saig and old man appearing from the door.''

''Yes, Coach, I'm coming'' he said, and the coach left the locker room.

When we were left alone again, we looked at me with a serius face, and with his eyebrow raised.

''You're not going to quit, are you?'' He asked.

''Nope''

''ah, I knew it'' He sighed tired. ''Well, in that case... just do your best, and don't let us triple your score'' He whispered, palcing his hand on my hair.

''Don't be so full of yourself'' I said giving him a defiant glare. He smiled.

''I'm glad to see you again'' He said before exiting the locker room, with almost a whispered.

I smiled at myself, as we appeared into the basketball court again. Every team was in their respectives bench, and Yukio went to the Kaijou one, as I walked towards my team mates.

''I can't believe that, they made arrangements, for our match today, because they don't want their players to lose time?!'' The Coach angry asked at herself. ''They piss me off'' She whispered with a wide smirk and with a dark look.

I looked at the court. It was right... The other part of the court was filled with other players practicing. That pissed me off a little bit too.

''They think we suck'' I heard Kagami say behind me. I turned to him.

''Kise won't even play if we don't force the regulars to play'' Kuroko said looking at the coach. I sighed. Maybe we were in bigger disvantatge than I thought...

* * *

''Sempai you know that guy?'' Asked Kise curious, when his team mate arrived at his side.

''Eh... yeah, we used to go together in the school'' he explained a little bit nervous. Kise smiled.

''He has some nerve'' Kise chuckled at himself ''I looking forward to play against him.''

But then, he recived a punch on his head from Kasamatsu.

''If you dare to touch him, i'm killing you'' he almost yelled.

''Ouch, sempai... what was that for? It hurts... you don't have to be so protective'' He complained.

''Anyways, he's not someone to underestimate'' Said Kasamastu looking at her, from the bench.

''Mm?'' Was the only Kise said, following his sempai's gaze.

* * *

''Then, we won't have another option that showing them what Serin is capable of'' Riko said with a smile. ''Let's get ready for the match.'' She announced.

''Who's going to play?'' Hyuuga asked, Riko smirked dangerously.

''We are putting, Kagami, Kuroko, Ryûka and you, Hyuuga.''

We took off our jackets, and got to the court getting ready to play, as the Kaijou team send their players into the court too, letting Kise out of the game.

''I'm not going easy on you Ryûka'' Declared Yukio stoping in front of me. I smiled back at him.

''Glad you won't.''

* * *

The whistle of the start of the match, brought me back to reality. The basket ball was took by Kaijou, who started running towards our hoop, but Kuroko stole the ball from Kasamatsu, and made a pass to Kagami, who ran into the oponents hoop and scored.

''All right!''

But my smile disappeared as soon as I turned to see him.

''What the hell have you done?!'' I yelled at him, when I saw him smiling and with the hoop on his hand. ''Are you stupid?''

''What?! How I was suposed to know that the hoop would break?!'' He asked irritared.

But we went silence as we heard our coach apologizing to the Kaijou's Coach.

''I'm so sorry!'' Sha said over and over.

I looked at Kagami who sighed, and walked with me, and Kuroko to where the Coach was sitting.

''I'm sorry, we broke your hoop. Since we can't use it anymore, would be alright to use the entire court?'' Kuroko asked at the coach of the Kaijou's team. I blincked in surprised, when the Coach raised his head, and send a glared at the manager, who, scared, ran to preaper the game grounds.

''I've never seen the coach so pissed off before'' I heard suddenly Kise's laugh.

''Well you better tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!'' Kagami talked back. I placed my hand on his arm.

''Calm down, Tiger'' I whispred walking away, as I saw Kise smirking at me.

''I wonder, how much must it cost to buy a new hoop'' Kuroko said suddenly. Kagami turned at him, immediatly shocked and pale.

''Huh? we have to pay for it? Oi, wait!''

But then, we heard the arbitrator talking.

''Let the game resume''

I stoped next to Kuroko, just in time to see Kise walking into the court with his uniform on. Suddenly a big group of girls started crowding around the Gym and the stands, and I blincked sweat-droping.

''What is... this?'' I asked.

''It happens every time he plays'' Kasamatsu explained as he passed by my side. I looked at him, incredulous, with a eyebrow raised.

''Really.'' He nodded.

''Annoying'' I sighed.

I watched how Yukio hit Kise on his back, but he suddenly recovered, after Kasamatsu told him something. Kise walked to the middle of the court.

''Sorry to keep you wating'' He smiled at us. I blew listless, he was so full of himself and that was pissing me off.

''You're finally in'' I heard Kagami saying from behind. Kise returned the smirk to Kagami, and then looked at me.

''I heard from Kasamatsu-sempai that you're pretty good, would you mind showing it to me, during the game?'' Asked Kise.

''I'm already showing it to you'' I replyed. He blincked without understanding, but before he could reacted, I avoided him, and ran towards the hoop, Kagami passed me the ball, and I scored.

Then I turned to him, and smiled.

''Never underestimate Seirin'' I said.

''I will return the favor'' He smiled.

''Is that a threat?'' I asked recovering my breath.

''It's a promise.''

Kaijou's got the ball, and Kasamatsu passed it to Kise, who avoided all our players, and scored with so much strenght. I was extremly shocked, when his foot touched the floor. He dunked even harder than Kagami did it.

That wouldn't be easy at all. Kasamatsu gave me a challenging look. That would be a really rough game.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but I'll update as soon as I receive some reviews~**

**And thanks for the previous reviews, I am happy you like the story! :)**

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Immature**

* * *

_That wouldn't be easy at all. Kasamatsu gave me a challenging look. That would be a really rough game._

* * *

I got the ball from Kuroko's pass, but Kise stopped in front of me blocking my movments with his arms. I made a feint. But he stopped me again. Then I did a triple feint, elaving him behind, and I scored.

Then, he took the ball, and I tried to cover him, stopping him again.

He was smiling, and when I tried to stole the ball, he did a triple feint, and passed me by. Scoring succesfully. I turned shooked. I couldn't believe it... He has just copied my movements. He did the same strategy and mevments I did before.

He smiled at me, with mockery.

''That's too intens for a model'' I sighed.

The game got serious, and Kaijou and Seirin were moving so fast, and changing positions really fast, it was starting to get tired.

I ran next to Kuroko who was sweating and breathing heavily.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm just getting tired of running down and up the court, at this fast rythm.''

''Kuroko, Ryûka, defend, quick!'' I heard the coach shout. I could see Kise avoiding all of our players, and getting closer to the hoop, I left my position, and ran towards him, wanting to stop him.

I ran all I could, and I stopped in front of him, making him stop too. But, that didn't breake his strategy at all, he flexed his knees, ready to jump. Reading his intentions, I jumped first, trying to stole the ball that was on his hands.

He jumped as he has planed, and threw the ball, without any problem, but when we started fallwing, he lost his balance and fell onto me. I felt pain on my back, but I forgot about it, as I felt a hot breath on my neck, and a soft hand on my chest. I looked up to see Kise on top of me. I turned various shades of red, as I tried to get out from under him. Kise got up, and lend me his hand.

''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' he asked with a smile. I covered my face with my hand, and got up for myself, giving my back to him, trying to hide my red face.

All my team was speechless, and Riko was abaout to crush Kise with her glare. but then, I heard a loud noise, and I turned around.

''Ouch! What was that for sempai?'' Asked Kise.

''Baka!'' Yelled Yukio with his face as red as mine.

''What's the matter?'' Asked Kise confused. But when Yukio was going to talk back, Kaijou's coach stopped between the two of them, calling for their attention.

''Alright, let's continue with the game'' Interrupted the Coach of Kaijou ''Get in your posicions, and play.''

Everyone looked at him, and after a second we obeyed, trying to focus in the game. I looked at the score panel. We were losing for 4 points.

* * *

**Kise Pov**

I looked at my hand, and frownd a little bit. When I fell on top of that guy, Ryûka, he was soft and warm... I glared at him; he was already running towards our hoop with the ball.

''I won't let you do that''

But as I changed my position, I felt how I hit something, then Kuroko was on the floor. I opened my eyes wide. ''Kurokochi...''

* * *

I turned at the silence, and let the ball fall when I saw Kuroko on the floor.

''Kuroko!'' I cried running towards him, and stopping by his side.

''I'm okay'' he murmured, but a rush of blood felt from his forehead.

''You're bleeding'' I said, and I turned to Kagami who was also there. ''We need a medical kit, quickly!''

''You don't have to worry Ryûka-kun, I can still play.''

''You are not. Help him to the bench, Ryûka-kun'' Riko said pointing at it. I nodded, as Kuroko grabbed my shoulder and I helped him to get up.

''Alright, let's continue the game'' Hyuuga shouted, as Riko send two other players to the court.

I sat next to Kuroko who looked dizzy.

''Are tou alright?'' I asked, as the manager treated the wound of his head. He nodded.

''You don't need to worry about me, go and play, it looks like the team is in problems'' He whispered. I looked at the score panel again, and sighed. The diference between points was getting bigger. Now, 7 points.

''Alright, just, don't move until you feel good, 'kay?'' I asked, as he nodded again. I sighed and looked at Riko ''Coach, can you put me in?'' I asked.

''Yeah, go, and help Kagami to score.''

And once again, I was dragged into the game.

I played with Kagami, and we scored four points in 4 minutes. But Kise and Yukio were quite good too.

_If we don't change the strategy we will definetly lose._

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''It's okay. We're not done yet''

''Kuroko? What are you doing here? You should be resting...''

''The coach gave me her permission, so it's alright.''

He wore a bendage around his forehead, and looked less pale.

''I'll be counting on you in the next move.'' he said. I nodded, and ran to the laterals.

Kuroko took the ball, and avoiding a stole from Kaijou team, passed me the ball, and I started running only to be stopped few meters below.

I found myself facing Kise. I quickly passed the ball to Kagami who was behind me, and tried to avoid Kise, but he stopped me again.

I tried it again in the other side, and I avoided him succesfully. Once I was near the hoop, Kagami passed me the ball, and I jumped to throw the ball, but when it was almost in, Kise jumped and threw the ball far away from the hoop, with an agressive movement.

I looked into his eyes. His yellowish eyes had become a darker color. He was getting really serious.

''I won't lose to anyone. Not even to Kurokochi.''

He's even stronger... He saw trough my movements.

''This isn't good'' Hyuuga said drieying the sweat from his forehead, with the shirt. ''Give everything, everyone. This will be like the first quarter: A back and forth run and gun game!''

I started running towards our hoop.

''Hurry up, defense!'' Hyuuga yelled.

The yelling from the bench was louder.

''Go, go!''

''Hurry up!''

''Stop them!''

I breathed deeply drying my own sweat.

The game was so intense, both teams were scoring at an elevated rythm. I looked once more at the score; Two minutes, and eleven seconds left.

''We're tied again!'' I heard Hyuuga murmured.

''These resiliant bastards!'' Cried Yukio with the ball on his possession. ''Finish them!''

''There's no time left, Get them!'' Hyuuga cried too, at the team. ''If we don't take the ball now, it will be over!''

I was going to run to stop them, but a Kuroko stopped me.

''Kagami-kun, Rûka-kun. I have an idea. It's risky, but unless we do it... we won't won.''

I looked at him, trying to decide what was better. Defend and stop Kise, or run Kuroko's riscky strategy that could fail, and made us not tied but lose!

''You can't just defend! Take the ball'' Riko yelled from the bench. She didn't have to tell it twice. I looked at Kuroko and nodded.

''Alright, let's do it!''

Hyuuga stole the ball from Yukio, in his attempt to shoot, and I took the ball, starting to run, Kise stopped in front of me, and before he could stole the ball I passed it to Kuroko who ran to the hoop.

''Don't let them score!'' Yukio shouted.

Everyone looked confused. They thought Kuroko couldn't shoot. But, he did it.

It was then, when Kagami jumped.

''It's an alley-hoop!''

''I won't let you do that!'' Kise shouted.

''Kagami!'' I called out his name.

Both jumped at the same time, but for some unknow reason Kise started falling first.

''This will end here!'' He shouted, as the ball fell on the floor.

The scored changed, and the whistle of the end of the match made us blincked.

''Very good'' Kagami shouted excited, and I could hear the players from the bench getting up and shouting.

''I'm so happy I can't believe we won'' Laughed a little bit Hyuuga.

I glared at the team, Kuroko smiled weakly, as Yukio sighed cheerless.

I rested my hands on my thighs breathing heavly. But a satisfacted smile crossed my face.

But the loud murmurs of the crowd distracted me.

''Is he crying?''

''Is Kise crying for losing?''

I turned to see it with my eyes. Kise was crying. I oppened my eyesin shock. It looked like if it was his first time losing.

But before I could do or thing anything, Kasamatsu kicked him.

''What are you crying for, Idiot?'' He asked with a smirk ''And saying that you've never lost before... I'll hit you'' He said ''It will be better for you to add the word Revenge to your empty dictionary!''

I could see a flash of a smile on Kise's face. And without realizing it, I smiled too.

''We did it!'' Kagami shouted behind me grabbing my shoulder with his arm.

''Yeah'' I smiled back as I let myself being grabbed by him. I looked once again at my team.

It has been a good match.

* * *

''Line up!''

All the players lined up as the arbitrator said. I was in front of Yukio, who had a half smile on his face. I grined amused.

''With a score of 100-98, Seirin High wins!''

''Thank you very much'' Both teams said, and we went back to the bench to grab our bags, and drink water, but then I felt hand on my shoulder.

''You played quite good, you know?'' Yukio said. I turned to face him with a smile.

''Wise words for a looser'' I teased him with a grin on my face. He punch me slightly on my arm.

''Don't get used to it, next time I'm crushing you'' He almost laughed.

''Well, in any case, we will play again in the Inter High, right?'' I said putting a towel on my head.

''Yeah, if you keep it like this'' He teased.

''We will'' I promised, as we left the Gym.

The captain said some words to Yukio, and after saying goodbye, we left the school, ready to celebrate the victory. I was extremly happy, and all the team was feeling the same.

It was our first match cooperating like a team.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Kise was washing his head with cold water to clear his ideas. He didn't think he would lose. It has been quite a shock. He had even cry, and get hit by his sempai for that.

But there was something else, bothering him. It couldn't stop bumping on his mind, during the match, and afterwards.

''Kise, what are you into?'' Asked one of his team mate.

''There was something off with that guy... the number 3...'' He said.

He wondered why was he getting so obssesed with the issue.

That guy... Ryûka-kun...

* * *

**So, here's the end of the chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it!**

**I want to thank you guys, for the lovely reviews, they are what keep me wanting to write! And I know it's a little bit boring or tiring to leave some review, but it really helps the writer _-It really help me-!_ And it's always good to hear opinions about what you write, so Please Review! :)**

**Well, hope you keep reading the story! (I'll try to update soon)**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immature**

* * *

_''Kise, what are you into?'' Asked one of his team mate._

_''There was something off with that guy... the number 3...'' He said._

_He wondered why was he getting so obssesed with the issue._

_That guy... Ryûka-kun..._

* * *

''Ryûka-kun, I told you, it was alright, I don't need to go to any doctor'' kuroko complained with his serene expression.

''You will go, and he will check on you.'' I told him, still pulling his sleeve. He sighed.

''Ryûka-kun, you worry to much''

''Of course, we are friends, after all'' I said too focused on pulling him from the sleeve. We stopped in front of the doctor's room.

''I don't think it's something heavy, but just in case, let's go in'' Riko said, next to me. I stopped grabbing Kuroko's sleeve, and nodded to Riko.

''Hai, I'll wait outside, with the others.''

''Let's go in'' Repetead Riko as Kuroko gave me a little smile.

I went back to the hospital's door, and waved at my mates, who were waiting there before me.

''I have to confess that it scared me a bit when I saw him on the floor'' Confessed Hyuuga.

''Yep, but I don't think it's anything important.'' Kogonei said.

I sat on the low fence, with my face slightly down. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''He'll be alright'' Kagami said. I raised my gaze, and smiled.

''I know Tiger. It's just normal for me to worry, I used to do it all the time'' I confessed with a smile.

He blincked once, confised, but ended smirking.

Suddenly, the hospital door opened, and everybody got up. Riko and Kuroko went out the hospital, and stopped walking in front of us. Everyone was silence, waiting for an explication about Kuroko.

Riko show us her thumb and smiled.

''Everything is okay!'' She said, and all the team sighed in relief.

''That's great!''

''Sorry, for making you worry'' He apologized.

''it's okay, since you're alright!'' Mitobe smiled.

Everyone went silent again, and we started smiling.

''All right! We won!'' Cried Kogonei, and the team broke in laugh and shouts of joy.

''Well, then, Let's go to celebrate it!''

* * *

I glanced at my team mates, then again at my coach, and finally I glared at the almost entirely meat that was on my plate.

''How am I supposed to eat this?!'' I asked with a sweat-dropped.

I couldn't believe what situation our coach had put the team in. After going to the hospital to check if Kuroko was alright, we decide to go to eat something, and Riko saw an offer, if we were able to eat the whole steak, we wouldn't have to pay... but this... it was enormous!

I sighed, I couldn't take it anymore, if I eat more, I'll explode!

''Coach! I can't eat more!'' Protest Koganei with teary eyes.

''That's too much... '' Hyuuga cried eating a little bit more of the meat.

''C'mon guys! You have to eat everything, if not you would have to pay!'' She said with a smirk.

''Sorry'' Kuroko said suddenly.

''What is it... you need some water?''

''I give up'' he simply said.

''Kuroko!'' Everyone shouted.

Then I looked at my left, and I could see Kagami eating nonstop, with a bright smile on his face. Realizing that I was looking at him, he turned his face to me, and blinked.

''Mm? You're not going to eat it?'' He asked me. I shake my head slightly. ''Can I have it?'' He asked politely.

''All yours!'' I cried giving it to him. He took it, and pulled it on his mouth, puffing out his cheeks, like a squirrel. ''You saved me, big Tiger'' I smiled as I touched his cheek.

''It's you who don't eat much'' He said with his mouth full.

I keep looking at him, and I smiled at myself.

''It was a good match'' I whispered. He stopped eating. ''We make such a good team.''

''Of course we do.'' Kagami said stopping eating, and leaving his empty plate on the table. And right, after that, he took another dish, and continued eating.

''That guy... was quite interesting...'' I murmured.

''What guy?'' He asked, full-mouthed. ''You mean Kise?'' He asked, swallowing.

''Oh, so you like that kind of guys, Ryûka-kun?'' Asked suddenly a third voice joining the conversation. I jumped in surprise, looking at Aida Riko.

''What? No! Of course not!'' I said choking.

''Ah, it's alright to say it, he's kind of cute'' She smiled at me.

'' And he's quite popular with girls'' Hyuuga whispered '' You just had to see the court when he played''.

I gave a punch on the table.

''There's. NO. Way. I fall for him'' I stated with a serious and murderer glare.

''Good! Because, he would get in the way, when we'll get to the Inter-high'' She said raising his fist, with a burning aura.

''Scary…'' Kugonei whispered.

''Wait, then… if Kise is not your type… Is it the Kaijou's captain?!'' Asked again Riko.

''…Yukio?! No! We are just friends! We were together in our preparatory!'' I explained.

''If that's true… why are you blushing?'' Asked Kagami suddenly, joining the conversation.

''I'm not blushing!'' I cried. ''Kuroko say something!''

''You seem really close to him'' He said looking directly at me.

''You too?!'' I cried exasperated.

Riko laughed.

''Relax a bit; we were just messing with you.'' She smiled. ''When it's about guys, you seem to lose it'' She teased again.

''Not funny.'' I crossed my arms in front of my chest, but I ended up smiling.

I thought about Yukio. I didn't lie at all; he was my best friend, since I can remember, always there for me. I really missed him. But it has been good to see him again.

''What are you thinking?'' Asked Kuroko next to me. I turned my gaze.

''Nothing especial'' I smiled.

''Ryûka-kun'' he called me.

''What?'' I asked.

''Kise-kun seemed really interested in you, in your way to play…'' he started. ''I know him well enough, to tell that you caused quite an impression on him''

''What do you mean, Kuroko?'' I asked without understanding.

''He suspects that there's something different in you.'' He confessed.

''What? There's no way he discovers anything, I fooled a lot of people before.''

''Yeah, but Kise-kun… he's more observer than he looks.''

I stayed silence.

''And another thing…''

''What is it Kuroko?''

''I can't eat anything else'' he said looking at the plate in front of him, with the almost whole steak.

I laughed out loud.

''That's not a problem, since Kagami is here'' I smiled. ''Tiger!''

''What do you want?'' He said.

''Still hungry?'' I asked, as I showed him Kuroko's steak.

''Wow! Thank you! It's really delicious this meat'' He said grabbing the plate that I offered him.

''We should go out together more often'' I suggested. Kagami nodded slightly as Kuroko smiled.

Then I got up.

''Riko, I'll go out for a bit, I need to burn all those calories'' I said.

''Okay, don't go too far'' She advised me, looking me from over her shoulder.

''Hai''

I opened the door, and closed it, behind me.

''Hi, Ryûka-kun'' I heard a voice. I raised my head surprised, and saw Kise there ''I was looking for you!'' He said with a cheerful smile.

''Kise, what are you doing here?'' I asked confused.

''I just wanted to chat. Do you have a minute?'' He offered me one of his brightest smiles. I twitched.

_I'm not one of your fan girls Kise. Stop it already!_

Then I remembered Kuroko's words. I felt curious suddenly. Yukio used to scold me about it.

Well, I guess, my team won't notice my absence…

''So what do you say?''

''Yeah, I have some time.'' I responded intrigued. What could he wanted to talk about with me?

* * *

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they help me to write this new chapter, and they made me really happy! **

**And now I'm thinking about all the questions you've made... Why is it that Ryûka knows that well Kasamatsu? When and How will Kise discovers Ryûka's secret? You'll se in the nexts chapters...!**

**I Hope i can update soon! Leave a review, to let me know your opinion, Please!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immature**

* * *

_''Kise, what are you doing here?'' I asked confused._

_''I just wanted to chat. Do you have a minute?'' _

_''So what do you say?''_

_''Yeah, I have some time.'' I responded intrigued. What could he wanted to talk about with me?_

* * *

We walked in silence, going away from the center of the city. We ended up in a quiet place. Just then, he turned to me, with his charming smile. I twitched.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' I asked facing him.

''I was just kind of curious about you, after the match'' He confessed with a smile ''I couldn't stop thinking about it.''

Suddenly I felt nervous. Thinking about what? Was Kuroko right? Did he found out about my true gender?

''What do you mean?'' I asked trying to sound confident. He came closer to me, and I felt my heart beat rise.

''I'm talking about…''

But suddenly he went silence. I stared at him clueless.

''Isn't him Kurokochii?'' He asked with a surprised look. I turned, glaring at the direction he was looking at, and I open my mouth speechless, when I saw Kuroko in front of two giants, who were bullying two other players, who were now, behind Kuroko.

''What the hell?!'' I said. ''Damn Kuroko…'' I murmured starting to walk towards where he was.

I got to the court, and stood by Kuroko's side. He looked at me, surprised.

''What are you doing here, Ryûka-kun?'' He asked casually, like nothing was happening.

''I could be asking the same to you'' I cried a little bit mad at him.

''Ha, ha, another kid has appeared?'' Asked one of the giants laughing at us. I looked at him angrily.

''What's the problem here?'' I asked serious at those guys.

''What's the problem he says?'' Asked one of the guys with mockery ''That's our court now, it's our time to play basketball. So get out of here or…''

''Or what?'' I replied coldly glaring at him, and his team.

They laughed again.

''Wow it seems like the kid have some guts, okay then, let's Seattle this with basketball, you, and this friend of yours'' They said pointing at Kuroko with their chin.

''Mind if I play too?'' Asked a third voice suddenly, and I felt someone ruffling my hair.

I twitched when I recognized the voice. Kise appeared smirking by my side.

''If more people play it will be funnier, right'' Kise asked me. I didn't reply. I just turned my head to the other guys.

''Alright then, let's get started.'' Said the guy grabbing the basketball from the floor.

We got on our marks.

''Mind showing a little bit more of your skills?'' Asked Kise passing me by. I twitched.

''I'm always doing it'' I murmured, staying next to Kuroko ready to play.

The match started, the other team took the ball, but Kuroko stole it easily and he made a pass to me. I threw it to the hoop, and it went in. Kise got the ball later scoring too.

We play during, almost an hour, before we left them on the floor exhausted. I caught my breath for five seconds and I took my jacket from the floor.

The match has ended.

''They destroyed them''

''Amazing…''

The boys around murmured as we left the court. It has been so exhausting, but at the end we gave them a lecture, and –_I wouldn't admit it but_- we had fun.

When we were far from the court, in the park, I turned to Kuroko.

''What were you thinking before, Kuroko? Messing with those guys…'' I asked ''What if they would have turned violent?'' I asked again concerned ''Do you think you could have won?''

''No, they would have beaten me.'' He said with his serene expression.

''Damn you!'' I cried, losing my temper.

''I just thought those guys were terrible. I just wanted to tell them'' he said.

''Kuroko…'' I whispered.

''Sorry, I ended up involving you and Kise-kun'' he apologized.

''It's okay, Kurokochii, I had a lot of fun, and Ryûkachii too, right?'' Kise asked.

''Ryûkachii?'' I asked confused.

''Well, I have to get going.'' He said ''I finally understood why Sempai and Kurokochii, think so highly of you.''

I was speechless after this confession.

''I hope to play with you again soon'' he said waving his hand. And he disappeared in the crowd.

''What is wrong with him?'' I asked to myself. ''And what about this nickname: _Ryûkachii_?''

''Kise adds _chii _behind the names of the people he respects and appreciates.'' Kuroko explained. I looked at him.

''Why did you decline, Kise's offer?'' I asked then feeling quite uneasy. ''About joining Kaijo.''

He didn't say anything.

''I mean… he was your comrade back then, and Kaijo is a good and prestigious school.''

''But, it wouldn't be like Seirin.'' he interrupted me then ''And I wouldn't be able to play with you and Kagami. I also can't break the promise I made.''

I smiled.

''Yeah, I guess you're right… in this case, don't you dare to leave Seirin'' I said with a challenging glare. He nodded with a weak smile.

''Let's go home''

* * *

We started walking home, while the sun started hiding behind the buildings of the city. The sunset seemed prettier this afternoon.

Everything was so quite. _It was_…

''¡Ryûka! ¡Hide!'' I heard Kagami voice from behind, I turned to see him, but before I could, someone grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the floor.

''Oh, Ryûka-kun, you are finally back, I-am-so-glad'' Aida sang as the seniors passed us by.

''Let's go home Kagami, Kuroko. It's no use'' Hyuuga said, and before I could react Aida started stretching my legs in a painful way. I fell flat to the floor.

''¡Ah, Please stop it! ¡It hurts coach!'' Then I glared at my teammates, and I raise my hand ''Save me, Tiger… Kuroko…''

* * *

I touched my back. That hurt a lot. But luckily I run away. Although tomorrow it would be a hard day of practice.

I turned the corner of the street to get to my house, and I saw someone in front of it.

''What are you doing here, so late at night?'' I asked with a half smile.

''¡Don't give me that!'' shouted Yukio. ''You got into a street basketball fight00 he affirmed more than questioned.

''Actually it was Kuroko'' I tried to get away

''I don't care'' he said serious.

''C'mon, you don't have to worry that much, I am okay'' I told him. ''Also, Kise was there too.''

''That's even more dangerous than the basketball fight'' He cried.

I laughed, and looked at him. He wasn't wearing his practice uniform or his bag.

''You came all the way, just because you were worried Yukio, admit it.'' I smiled at him.

''Hey, that's not true!''

''You wanted to check on me.''

''No, I didn't''

''Then why did you come?'' I asked sharply. I knew something was troubling him.

''I just wanted to…'' then he pulled something out of his jacket. It was a small box. ''To give you this for your birthday, it's tomorrow, you know… and I was afraid I had to practice until late'' he explained, avoiding my gaze.

I was surprised, shocked. He noticed and opened his mouth.

''Don't tell me… that you had forgotten?'' He asked.

''I-I… A lot of things happened?'' I improvised. He sighed tired.

''Well, it doesn't matter, just take the present'' he said turning his face to the left and scratching slightly the back of his neck.

''Y-you didn't have to'' I whispered, but I ended taking the present from his hands.

''So, happy birthday'' he said. I smiled, and I opened the present. My eyes started sparkling as I saw what was inside the box.

''Thank you, Yukio'' I smiled ''It's very beautiful!'' I said, taking the ring off of the box, and putting it on my finger.

''I'm glad you like it'' he smiled back.

''So we are not seeing each other tomorrow.''

''I'll try to make it, but…''

''C'mon it's my birthday, you have to treat me to eat something'' I said ''You promised, when we were in primary school, that every year in my birthday you would pay my diner!'' I laughed remembering.

''To remember things like that you are quite good hah?!'' He asked angrily, but ended smiling.

''Really, thank you, Yukio, it was really nice.''

''Don't mention it, we are friends after all.''

''Yeah…'' I smiled.

''Well, I have to go. Don't do any other stupid things, okay?''

''Yes, I promised.''

''Bye'' he said walking down the street.

As soon as he disappeared I entered in my house, and I threw my sport back on the floor, walking towards my room. I lay on my bed, and I raised y hand glaring at the ring.

It was true… tomorrow was my birthday… for some odd reason I was awful remembering dates, I even forgot about my birthday.

_Shame on me…_ I though, laughing at me.

But even in these situations Yukio was there.

I stood up and went to have a shower. It would help to make my body feel better and relaxed.

I got rid of my clothes, and went inside the shower. The hot water made me relax, and I started feeling better. When I went out I walked through the steam of the room, and grabbed my phone.

There was a missing call, from a hidden number. I wonder who it could be, but I was too tired to think about it, so I threw my phone on the bed, and I lay on it.

The lights were turned off. The darkness of the room and my relaxed body made impossible to resist the desire to sleep.

I got under the sheets and fell asleep. I was tired and today it has been a very intense day. Actually I had a lot of fun.

* * *

**Kise Pov:**

I let myself fell onto the bed. My wet hair fell to my face, I pulled it off of it, and I glared the roof. I smirked.

Somehow I was feeling anxious and excited, and I knew the reason.

That guy, Ryûkachii.

I couldn't get him out of my head, there was something really off, the way he speaks, and acts. Something attracts me to him. I even showed my face in public to go find him.

There's something off, and I'll find out what it is.

''I am really intrigated.'' My smirk just went wider.

* * *

**Next chapter updated! I hope you've like this one! Thanks for the reviews, I am so glad you like the story, and really happy that you bother to leave a review! (Every review is always a present)**

**So, please leave a review, if you please. They are highly appreciated and help me to update sooner!**

**I hope I can update the next chapter soon!**

**Ciao! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Immature**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

I woke up the next day, feeling tired. I rolled off the bed, and went to the bathroom to change my clothes into the uniform of the school.

It was a normal day.

I never celebrate my birthday in any special way. Maybe go out with friend or something, but it didn't feel like a special day.

I left the house, minutes later and I head to the high school.

Some way I felt a little bit lonely. When it was my birthday I wouldn't celebrate anything, but Yukio would always come to me, and take me somewhere.

But this year, he was busy with practice. I understood his reasons and accept them, but it still felt lonely.

I arrived to the class and sat to my place. Kagami was sleeping soundly on his table, and Kuroko was looking through the window.

Kuroko turned his gaze to me, and smiled. I smiled back, but first I stopped in front of Kagami.

I ruffled his hair, and he growled, mumbling something I didn't understand.

''Hey, Tiger, wake up, class is going to start soon'' I whispered. He raised his head slowly, and looked at me, and then he yawned loudly.

''Good morning'' he said stretching.

''Ha'' I laughed. ''Looks like you two forget what happened yesterday, when you leave the coach torture me.'' I whispered with a dark aura, looking at Kuroko and Kagami.

Kagami swallowed loudly.

''T-that wasn't our intention! T-the coach was scary, so there was nothing we could do!'' Kagami tried to justify himself.

''Sorry, Ryûka-kun'' Kuroko apologized.

I sighed, and sat in my place.

''It's okay. After all today it's a new day'' I said looking through the window. Kuroko looked at me clueless, waiting for an explanation to my words.

''Hey, what do you mean?'' Kagami asked.

But before I could reply, the teacher entered in the class, making all the students silent.

After this, we went to the Gym, and started the practice like always. The sempais were already there training.

After the match against Kaijo, nothing seemed to change, but we knew that grew stronger.

* * *

The practice was tiring and intense as always. I sighed tired, trying to normalize my breath.

Everyone went to the locker room, and I also head to the showers in the feminine changing room, to change myself. It was already noon.

I had a shower, and started changing myself into my school uniform. When I finished, I grabbed my bag, and I left the changing room.

There was nobody in the gym, I looked around surprised. Has everyone returned home?

''Tiger? Kuroko?'' I called them, but no reply was heard.

I sighed disappointed, but then I felt two hands on my eyes.

''What…?''

''Calm down, it's us'' Kagami's voice talked.

''You'll have to come with us'' I heard Kuroko's voice next to me.

''What? Where? What are you two talking about?'' I asked confused. I could hear Kagami chuckling.

''If we say it, where's the fun?'' Kagami growled.

We started walking and left the gym. I let Kagami and Kuroko guided me. But suddenly they stopped.

''Do you know what day is it today?'' Kagami asked.

''What?'' I said confused.

''It's 11th of may isn't it Ryûka?'' Kuroko answered for me, and then, Kagami removed his hands from my eyes.

Then I opened my eyes, to see a great (pancarta), clinging from the wall of the school. I read it, as my eyes started shining from the emotion.

''_Happy Birthday Ryûka-kun: We'll go to the Winter Cup this year_!''

''This is…''

And suddenly the whole team and the coach appeared from the near bushes.

''What the…?''

''Happy birthday Ryûka-kun!'' They shouted at the same time.

I opened my mouth surprised. A smile started forming on my face. I was unable to talk, I was too shocked and… happy.

''Today is your birthday, isn't it?'' Hyuuga asked ruffling my hair.

I nodded unable to speak.

''You don't say anything now?'' Kagami teased me grabbing me from my back.

''I am just… I didn't expect that! Why were you so quit all the day?'' I asked raising my voice with annoyance.

The team smiled.

''Are you happy?'' Kuroko asked, by my side.

''Hai…'' I smiled quietly. ''But…H-how did you know that today was my birthday?'' I asked clueless.

''Someone told us to make It special, but we wanted to surprised you,t hat's why we didn't told you anything until now!'' said Koganei.

''Someone?'' I mumbled to myself.

''Oi! What are you doing still here? Let's go or we'll be late'' a familiar voice came from the bench of the school.

I smiled recognizing the voice in the same moment.

''You came!'' I said, as I Kasamatsu stopped in front of me.

''Of course, I told you, I'd make it –_like every year_-'' he said getting a little bit nervous.

''B-but you said you had practice'' I mumbled.

''Yeah, but today we just finished earlier.'' He rubbed his head.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but suddenly a felt something moving towards, me an two strong arms holding me in a tight hug.

''Ryûkachii! Happy Birthday!'' Kise cried. I felt nervous when I sense his hot breath on my neck.

_¡Ah, what's wrong with me!_

''K-Kise!'' I mumbled surprised. ''W-what are you doing here?!'' I cried back, trying to break free.

''Ah, about that… sempai told something about it during the practice, and I wanted to say _Happy birthday_!'' He exclaimed smiling.

''W-what! Ah, let go Kise!''

''You're now, one year older, so cute… '' he whispered.

_What's wrong with him? I'm a guy! I mean I'm dressed like a guy!_

''Kise, let go of Ryûka-kun, please'' Kuroko said.

''Nah, a little bit more…''

''Kise! Let go ho him!'' Kasamatsu hit him, making Kise felt go of me. Everyone there _sweatdroped._

''So mean, sempai'' Kise said from the floor rubbing his head.

Then Riko clapped her hands, and everyone looked at her.

''Well, that doesn't matter, it's his birthday, so we need to celebrate it!''

''Celebrated it?'' I asked.

* * *

We arrived to a nice bar, and got in. We had to put some tables together, and we sat around.

''Aida-san (Coach's Father), it's going to kill us if he realizes that we took the coach to a bar…'' Hyuuga whispered to himself. I gazed at her who was smiling.

''Scary…'' Koganei said.

I sat between Kuroko and Kagami. In front of me there was Kasamatsu, next to Kuroko there was Kise, and the Seirin team was next to Kagami, who was already looking at the menu.

While everyone started talking and ordering, I remember what happened before. When Kise hugged me, and I felt his hot breath on my neck…

I felt my face burn. Crap!

_No, no no!_

I thought moving my head right and left.

_That's stupid;h__e's just a playboy that even flirts with boys. Ah, I can't be falling for that…_

''Are you okay, Ryûka-kun, you looked perturbed''

''Eh, hai! Of course, I was just… thinking! I am really too happy'' I laughed awkwardly.

Everyone looked at me with a puzzled expression.

''Hey, relax a bit, you seemed disturbed, and it's your birthday, you should relax. Here have one'' said Kagami breaking the silence hanging me a beer.

''Ah, hai… thank you'' I said taking it.

''¡Ei! Ryûka is too young to drink beer.'' Kasamatsu jumped suddenly.

Kagami turned to him curious.

''But in America…'' he started.

''Ah, it's true in America I am considered an adult, right?'' I asked cruiously.

''We're not in America, but in Japan!''

''C'mon sempai it's just one day, and it's his birthday,'' Kise said ''No need to be so protective, he's not your girlfriend.'' He laughed innocently.

Everyone went silence and looked at Kise, to turned their gazes to Kasamatsu and me, who went red. Kise looked confused at the others reaction.

I was unable to speak, I felt my face flushed. That was so awkward, so I decide to break the silence, and I raised the beer.

''I-it's okay, I'll just drink one!'' I assured, raising my hands, and I grabbed the beer.

''Yeah, let's just have fun, okay?'' talked Hyuuga tried to change the topic.

Everyone nodded, and had a drink. We started talking and laughing again. I looked around me smiling widely.

''Ah, is it quite hot in here'' I said waving my hand, trying to cool me down.

''Careful'' Kuroko said, but then I dropped the beer all over my shirt.

''Damm!'' I cried getting up.

''What a mess…'' Kagami mumbled, with a smirk. I glanced at him.

''Ah, you should change yourself, you can't stay in wet clothes, Ryûka-kun'' Riko said. I looked at her.

''But I don't have anything to change into…''

''I think I have a clean jacket on my sports bag, I didn't use, Ryûkachii'' Kise suggested. Everyone turned to him with mechanic movements.

''Okay, thank you Kise, it's nice from you'' said Riko for my surprise.

''C-coach!'' I mumbled.

''Do you prefer to catch a cold or wandering topless?'' she asked with a dark aura around her.

''N-no…''

''Good'' She said with a bright smile. It was still scary...

I walked towards Kise who offered me the Kaijo's jacket.

''T-thank you'' I said taking it. He smiled.

''It's nothing''

I head to the bathroom, and I opened the door. But then a voice stopped me.

''What are you doing Ryûkachii? that is the women's bathroom'' after hearing this, I stopped, and looked at the door in front of me, to see the ladies icon Bathroom.

I become pale.

''Don't tell me that you are a pervert?'' He smirked at me.

''OF COURSE NOT!'' I yelled. ''I-I just… I wasn't paying attention'' I excuse myself, and made my way to the male's bathroom.

I opened the door, and sighed in relief at the sight that no one was there. i rest my back against the wall, and I sighed again.

I walked towards the mirror, and I observed the dark stain on my shirt. I got rid of it, and I let it near the sink.

I put the jacket on me, and quickly I _zipped the zip._

It was pretty big. I looked at the colors of the jacket. It was Kaijo's. the cloth was warm, and there was a sweet scent on it. I closed my eyes, smelling, as I buried my nose on the collar of the jacket. It felt like I could recognize this scent everywhere…

It was Kise's scent.

_Wait!_

_Where the hell am I thinking?!_

I shocked my head several times to clear it.

I'm sure her fan girls would kill me if the knew…

It would be better to go back. I left the bathroom with my shirt under the arm, and I could see how the boys there sight in relief when they saw me exit the room.

''Ha ha, it looks good on you.'' Kise laughed when I arrived. I could avoid his gaze, this time, and it made me blush for some reason. I turned the head, hiding the slight pinky blush.

''Thanks… I guess?''

''Hey, Ryûka, sit down'' Kagami said grabbing the jacket to make me sit. ''We have to eat it.''

''Eat it?'' I asked, but then I realized the chocolate cake there was on the table. I opened my mouth ''This is…!''

''I made it for you! Hope you like it!'' The coach said with a bright smile. And suddenly I saw as all the guys except Kise and Kasamatsu tried to look everywhere but the cake.

''Thanks coach! That's really nice of you! It looks delicious!'' I said grabbing the knive to started cutting it, but then she stopped me.

''Before you should blew the birthday candles, don't you think?''

I looked at the candles, and I smiled.

''Hai, you're right.'' I approach to them, and closed my eyes.

''Make a wish'' Kuroko said from my left. I smiled, and think about it.

''A wish…''

Yes… my wish is…

Then I blew the candles, and I opened my eyes.

''Hey, what did you wish?'' Kagami said.

''I'm not supposed to tell, if I do it won't come true'' I smiled. And I could see Kasamatsu smiling. Since we were kids he'd always say that.

Riko gave a piece of cake to everyone.

''Okaay! Now, let eat!'' Kise said with a childish smile, and put the spun on his mouth, but then his expression went blank, and he felt on the table.

''Kise!'' Kasamatsu shouted in shock.

''What happened?'' I asked without understanding.

''It was because of the cake'' Hyuuga whispered with a dark aura around him.

''What? That's not possible, it looks delicious'' I said, putting a piece of cake on my mouth too. And then I felt it. The breath of death.

I swallowed, just to fall flat on the table too.

I could hear the others getting up, but something stopped them.

''Are you saying you're not going to eat the cake I prepared?'' Spoke Riko.

''I don't want to die!''

* * *

''T-thanks for the cake, Riko, it was really tasty…'' I said faking a smile. She smiled back, and laughed.

''No problem, I'll make the one for your next birthday.''

''Ahahaha… that would be… great…'' I tried to pretend I was excited.

We were already in front of the bar. I looked at everyone.

''It was really fun, guys, seriously, thanks for everything.'' I said.

''No need to thanks. We had fun too'' Hyuuga smiled, ruffling my hair.

''Yes, it was really fun, to go out all together'' Koganei agree excited.

''But, now we should go home, it's late and tomorrow we will also have practice'' Riko said.

''Yeah, I guess the coach is right, we need to rest'' Izuki agreed.

''Well, then, I guess I'll head home first'' Riko said.

''Ah, wait, I'll go with you'' Hyuuga said.

''I am also leaving, see you tomorrow Ryûka'' Kagami said starting to walk away.

''I'll go too. Good night, Ryûka-kun, Kasamatsu-sempai, and Kise-kun.''

''Bye Kurokochii!''

''Well, I guess it's my time to go back, too'' I said turning to Kise and Kasamatsu. ''Thanks for organizing all this.''

I started walking but then I felt a ahnds on my shoulder stopping me.

''Wait there, I'll walk you home'' Yukio talked.

''It's not necessary, and your home it's in the other direction. I don't want to bother you'' I said raising my eyebrow. He was about to complain when Kise interrupted.

''I'll walk you home Ryukachii. My home is in the same direction as your house, so, I go with you.'' he offered with a smile ''Is that okay sempai?''

''Well, I guess…'' he said. ''But don't be to late, Kise. Tomorrow we also have practice, and I won't go easy on you!''

''Hai, hai, sempai.''

''Then, I'll leave.''

''Bye sempai!''

''Good night, Yukio.''

''Yeah, good night.'' he smiled before started walking away from there. I stared at him, until he turned the next corner, and disappear from my sight.

''Should we go then?'' Kise called for my attention, I looked at him.

''Yes.''

We started walking in silence.

It was a nice night, really quite.

''Is it better your tummy, Kise?'' I asked remembering how he was the first to eat Riko's cake.

''Ah yeah... I didn't know it would taste like that... normally girl's food is really good... you should try it sometimes... maybe I could share with you the food my fans make. It's delicious!''

I twitched.

But then he stopped talking and walking. i turned to ckeck on him.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked cocnerned.

''Sorry!'' He cried then. I looked at him confused.

What was he apologizing for?

''I am sorry for not bringing a present, I couldn't buy anything for you, Ryûkachii. I am really sorry!'' He said with teary eyes.

''Ah, it's no problem! it was enough!''

''B-but...''

''Honestly Kise, it had a really good time, without presents'' I tried to convince him. he finally nodded not really convinced, but at least he didn't said anything else about the issue.

My home was not that far away. We arrived to my street fast.

''Really it was not necessary to walk me home.''

''It's okay. I like to walk home with friends, and it's not like I would have take another way.''

''Yes, I know. But you really convinced Yukio, to go home. I appreciate it'' I whispered.

''It's okay… He really seems to have a soft spot for you, you know'' he smiled at the sky. I watched his face.

''Yes, it was like this since we were kids.'' I explained feeling nostalgic.

I stopped walking, in front of my house.

''Thanks (again) for walking me home.'' I said.

''So you live here? It's pretty nice'' he smiled, observing the house. ''You live alone?'' he asked.

''Kind of… my parents are usually working or on business trips. Now they are in Kyoto for work.'' I explained with a calm expression.

I looked at him, and I saw his thinking face.

''I am sorry, I didn't want to bother you with my life…'' I apologized, thinking I was making him bored.

''Ah, it's not like that.'' he quick said ''I was just surprised by the fact that you decided to explain that to me… you seem to be rejecting me all the time, just like Kurokochii'' He said, with a hurt tone, in the last part.

''It's not like that…'' I tried to change the topic.

''Well, it doesn't matter, but I hope to meet you often in the future.''

''To play?'' I asked.

''Yes, but no only for that… just talking to you, it's still fun'' he confessed with a bright smile. I blushed immediately.

_Was he doing this on purpose?_

_Although the one stupid here it was me… I mean I was disguised as a guy, and it is totally normal to want to meet 'friends' to chat…_

_And also… ¡It is Kise! He probably does that to everyone…_

I reminded silence, thinking about all this, when I realized his scent again, and I remember that I had his jacket on.

''Oh, I have to give this back'' I said touching the cloth of the jacket.

''Don't worry, you can keep it until tomorrow. And now it's cold, you shouldn't put it off.''

''O-okay, then I'll go inside. Good night Kise.''

''Good night, Ryûkachii.''

I walked towards my house.

''Ryûkachii'' he called me suddenly. I turned to him surprised.

''Yes?''

''What did you wish when you blew your birthday candles, by the way?'' he asked already far from my house.

I blinked several times, before answering.

''I… I wished to celebrate my birthday next year, the same way I did it this year.'' I confessed quietly.

''As expected.'' He smiled. ''You're really something else, Ryûkachii'' he smirked looking directly at me.

And before I could reply he has disappear. I stayed there, looking the empty street.

His words were hitting my brain.

_What did he just mean…?_

* * *

**Finally the inspirations came to me, and I could write this chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews I recived, they are lovely, and really aprecciated!**

**Kise's is really close to find out! Be patient, and review to know more ! :3**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Immature**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

My clock alarm went off suddenly, waking me up. I looked angrily at the clock.

''Damn you'' I muttered as I turned it off. But I got up of the bed. I saw Kise's jacket on my chair. I had to give it back today.

I started dressing myself. I would go to Kaijo's school in the morning, since today Seirin had a day off.

I dressed myself with a baggy jacket to hide my body, and blue jeans. I grabbed Kise's jacket, and my sports bag.

I left my house, and walked to Kaijo School. The sun wasn't up yet, it was quit dark, and the streets were empty.

I arrived to the Kaijo, and walked into the grounds. Like I expected there was nobody there; after all it was way too early.

I went into the Gym. Empty too.

I should wait for Kise there. I sat on the bench, near the basket hoop, and buried my head on my hands.

For some reason, what happened yesterday was still on my head. Kise's words, were confusing.

_''As expected.'' He smiled. ''You're really something else, Ryûkachii''_

Why did he mean?

I sighed.

''You're thinking too much, Ryûka'' I breathed out, raising my head.

I got up of the bench, and grabbed a basket ball from the floor. I should be practicing for next matches...

I threw the ball into the hood; and before I realized I had started training; running down and up the court.

I stopped on my tracks for a moment and looked at the clock. It was 7:34. School was starting at 8:00.

I took my sports bag, and head to the changing room. I would have a quick shower, and walk off, to go school.

_I'll give it back, in the afternoon, I can't miss school_.

The changing room was really big. I left my sports back on a bench, and started stripping off my clothes. I took a towel and walked into the showers.

The water run down my body. I felt my muscles relax under the hot water. I closed my eyes for a second, before exiting the showers.

But then I hear the door opening. I raised my head surprised, and alarmed. The guy in front of me blinked surprised.

''Ryukachii! What are you doing here?'' asked Kise entering the changing room. I quickly turned around.

_Don't panic, don't freaking Panic!_

''I came to give your jacket back.'' I respond calmly without looking at him. I grabbed the towel around me harder, around my chest. The steam helped a bit to hide my true gender.

''Aw, and I thought you came to see me'' he said with a hurt voice. I turned a bit, to see him, and I saw that he had come near me, and had left his sport gab next to mine.

Then he stripped his shirt off.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' I shouted surprised.

''What do you mean? I am preparing for practice'' he said confused, without understanding my reaction. ''Is something wrong?'' He asked getting closer. You failed at noticing his well toned body.

_Damn!_

I turned fifty shades of red, trying to look away. I grabbed my sports back.

''Agh, never mind, I'll go somewhere else'' I tried walking out of there but then I felt Kise's arm.

''Why? What's wrong?'' He asked. ''Ryukachii, are you mad at me?'' He asked. I was going to reply with mockery and sarcasm, but then I saw his face. For once, he didn't look like laying or playing around.

''Kise, let go!'' I said trying to let go of him, I could feel my towel going town slowly. Damn! ''¡No, I'm not mad!''

''I'm glad'' he smiled again, hugging me.

I felt like dying. Too much blood on my face, I felt dizzy. His hot body was pressed against mine.

My heart started betting faster. Was he conscious that I was wearing nothing under the towel?! Even if I was a guy, the situation was weird! Stupid Kise!

He laughed idiotically.

''You're so soft and fluffy, that's so nice…'' he smiled, breathing on my neck. ''Just like a girl.''

Then, I froze.

I pushed him away as hard as I could. He broke the embrace looking at me directly, confused.

''R-Ryukachii?'' He called my name. Then he froze too, when he saw my red face. I grabbed the towel around my chest tightly.

Then it was the first time Kise looked at me, and actually _saw_ me.

''Y-you…'' he started bubbling, blushing slightly.

I died from embarrassment. I couldn't looked at him, I couldn't!

''W-what? Y-you are…?'' He blubbered, covering his mouth with his hand ''You're… a girl?!''

''GET OUT!'' I shouted.

* * *

I started dressing up, quickly.

Damn, damn, damn, damn!

He found out! He knows it! And of all the people who could discover my secret it had to be him?!

It always worked! Never anyone suspected anything, and now him…

Of all the people why him?!

Why Kise Ryota?!

I felt like hitting him. Just remembering his face when he said I was a girl drove me mad, again. I was really nervous; what would he do?

I grabbed my bag and I went out the changing room. I saw Kise sat on the bench, looking at the floor, with a slight blush.

We were both alone in the big gym. I didn't know how to face him now. That was so awkward.

When he noticed me, he got up of the bench.

''Ryukachii…''

''Here's your jacket'' I said hanging him the blue jacket, without looking at him, with a blush.

''Ah yes… thank you'' he said taking it.

I didn't wait for any reply of his; I turned around, and started walking towards the exit of the gym.

''Ryukachii, wait!'' He called me.

But then Kaijo's team entered the gym loudly cutting him.

''Oh, so you were here Kise'' said one of his team mates, running towards him. I just hurried to get away.

''Ah… yeah…'' he answered.

I got out of the place quickly, leaving Kise behind.

_God. I suck._

Then the bell of Kaijo school start ringing, and I looked at my clock.

''Damn! It's already 8:00!'' I started running, to arrive to my school.

_Damn!_

* * *

**Pov Kise**

I glared at _**her**_, watching _**her**_ leaving.

''Kise, what are you thinking?'' asked my team mate. ''Who was him?''

''He… was just some friend that wanted to chat…'' I replied blankly. ''It was nothing actually'' I tried to smile.

''Okay!'' He replied. My team mate believed me, and left to the changing room.

I sighed, sitting again on the bench. I had say that it was nothing… But then, if it was nothing… why was I feeling so _empty?_

* * *

**Finally, here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they help me to write this new chapter, and they made me really happy!**

**I Hope you liked the chapter, and leave some reviews? :3**

**I also hope I can update soon! See you soon guys!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
